


dangerous

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teenagers, The Circle, jocelyse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Passion makes you dangerous."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?thread=932929#t932929) for the Shadowhunters Free-for-All Comment Ficathon and I'm also using it for day three of [tscfemslash week](http://tmifemslash.tumblr.com/post/138956004015/queenclizzy-tmifemslash-are-happy-to-introduce): favourite rare pair.

A bright fire crackled nearby, its smoke disappearing into the night sky. Maryse could feel the warmth on her skin – it matched the warm glow of alcohol that was swimming through her veins. Jocelyn was sitting beside her, their shoulders barely touching, laughing at something Maryse would forget by the time morning broke. Everyone else was asleep, having already drifted into a booze-soaked oblivion. Their eyes met, only for a moment, and before Maryse could think about what she was doing, she surged forwards, pressing her lips against Jocelyn’s.

 

It was everything Maryse had dreamed of the past year – since before Valentine had started the Circle, before she and Jocelyn had really become friends. Jocelyn had always stood out, she wasn’t like all of the other boring, overly-conceited shadowhunters at the Academy. She showed up to lessons with paint-stained hands and wild hair, a grin on her face and a bounce in her step. She was everything Maryse wanted and wanted to be.

 

For a moment, Maryse thought that Jocelyn was going to pull away, disgusted, but instead the redhead melted against her, drawing her flush against her. Maryse could feel her heart pounding in her chest as Jocelyn kissed her again, pushing her onto her back in the cool green grass.

 

Jocelyn pulled away, a soft smile on her face. She looked down at Maryse with an unreadable expression in her eyes. She ducked her head down once more, as if she was going to kiss Maryse again, but stopped when she heard someone clear their throat nearby.

 

Maryse sat up quickly, pushing Jocelyn off of her. She could feel her face turning red, the tell-tale feeling of heat spreading across her cheeks. Valentine was watching them, anger and loathing burning in his eyes. He’d had feelings for Jocelyn for about the same amount of time as Maryse had and she knew that he would do whatever it took to make her his. The way he was looking at them reminded Maryse of something her mother had always told her.

 

_“Passion makes you dangerous.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite femslash pairings, so I hope I did it justice! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
